


Tick Tok

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And doesn't know that they arent, Fluff, Hugs, Julian is protective, Little Bernd, M/M, Marc doesn't know about Bernd, Non-Sexual Age Play, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: After an argument, Marc leaves. Then when he comes back he finds Bernd colouring in. Fluff ensures





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at it so I don't know how it turned out. Thank you to Eafay70 for betaing this, you're fabulous.

“Bernd, Bernd? Where are you?” Marc-André called as he walked in the door, his jacket pulled tightly around his shoulders. 

The younger man had gone to the shop after the two of them had a small fight, nothing new there. Marc walked around the house until he spotted Bernd, sitting in the bed, surrounded by…teddies and colouring books? No, Marc must’ve seen it wrong. 

“Bernd, you okay?” 

“Marc-Marc? Thought you weren’t coming back,” Bernd sniffled before he went back to colouring in the rabbit in the book. 

“Why wouldn’t I come back, Bernd?” Marc wondered. 

“’Cause I was bad, then you started shouting. I don’t like it when you shout,” Bernd whimpered cautiously. 

What was going on? Bernd was acting like a child. It sure as hell wasn’t the first fight they’d had, it wasn’t the worst, and it wouldn’t be the last. Marc watched as Bernd grasped the colouring pencil between deft fingers. The younger blond’s tongue was peeking out from between his lips. 

“Do you like it?” Bernd cocked his head, hope in his voice. 

“Yeah. Do you have other things you want to show me?” Marc smiled softly. 

Bernd broke out in a huge grin before he scrambled off the bed and pulled a box from the back of his wardrobe. Bernd brought the box over to the bed before he thrust it to into Marc’s lap. The box was filled with pictures and drawings. The older man proceeded to wrap himself back up in the checkered fleece blanket. Marc snorted at the colour choice: red and black. 

“Can we go watch cartoons?” Bernd asked, his voice soft and without a care in the world. 

Marc nodded. He’d need to wait until Bernd snapped out of…whatever this was before the blond would get his answers. And another thing: Marc-André ter Stegen usually didn’t do children, at all. 

“Yeah, come on,” Marc nodded, and Bernd grasped his hand. 

The two of them walked out of the bedroom. Bernd was holding something underneath his distastefully coloured blanket, but Marc paid it no mind. He simply sat on the couch and watched as Bernd fiddled with the remote, before the Leverkusen keeper settled and rested his head on Marc’s lap. Marc slowly dragged his fingers through Bernd’s short hair and soon enough, he was asleep. Marc gently repositioned him and draped that blanket over him. Bernd looked so peaceful that Matc couldn’t help but quickly kiss his forehead before there was a knock at the door. Marc narrowed his eyes as he opened it. 

“What are you doing here?” Brandt growled. 

“Same could be asked of you,” Marc replied quietly. 

“Where’s Bernd?” 

“He’s asleep.” 

“Is he…?” 

“Acting weird? Yes. Now do you want to explain it to me? If so, you can come in; if not, kindly fuck off,” Marc smiled. 

“Seriously, you two hate each other, why are you here?” Julian questioned. 

“You seriously don’t know? We’re together,” Marc explained as he laughed. 

“As in…?” Julian made hand gestures and Marc nodded. The young man went bright pink in seconds. 

“Now, can you come in and explain this to me? Try to be quiet, he’s asleep.” 

They sat in the kitchen. Marc kept glancing through the door, keeping an eye on Bernd as he slept. 

“Sometimes, everything gets a bit much for him, ya know? He takes it personally when we have a bad start to a season. This is Bernd’s coping mechanism, as such,” Julian explained. 

“How do I help him?” 

“It depends. Usually after he goes to sleep for a while, when he wakes up, he’s good old joking Bernd.” 

“Who knows?” 

“Just the three of us, he usually has a good hold on it.” 

“We fought.” 

Julian made a noise, and Marc had one raging question. 

“Who gave him that blanket?” 

“Just don’t try to take the blanket off of him, don’t. I tried once, when I didn’t know better, and boom, I had a hysterical Bernd Leno to deal with; he screamed for hours.” Julian shuddered. 

“Thank you,” Marc said, and he meant it. 

“Yup. Well, I better get going. Just how long have you been together?” 

“Coming up on five years, why?” 

“And he never once mentioned it?” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I haven’t been here a lot for this,” Marc replied bitterly before Julian left. 

A while later Bernd woke up feeling content and happy. Wait, how was he on the couch? No, Bernd began to panic, what if Marc had found out? Bernd harshly shoved the blanket and teddy behind the sofa before Marc returned from the toilet. 

“I was wondering how much longer you were going to sleep,” Marc joked before he sat next to Bernd, wrapping an arm around his shoulder “How do you feel?” 

“I’m me, Marc, why are you asking how I am?” Bernd asked harshly. 

“Hey, c’mon, what’s wrong? Also, who gave you this?” Marc asked, disdain evident in his voice. 

“You think I’m weird, you think I’m a freak.” 

“No, I don’t, Brandt explained it to me. Also, how did he not know that we are together?” 

“I don’t exactly broadcast it. Oh, amd what’s wrong with the blanket?” 

“Nothing, apart from the colour.” 

“You’d rather it was red and blue, or green, white and black?” Bernd smirked. 

“I’d rather that you’d talked to me about all of this, but I understand it, kind of.” 

“Believe me, Marc, I don’t even understand it fully.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s hard enough to get time alone together as it is, I didn’t want you to be wasting it on me when I was like that.” 

“But that’s you, babe,” Marc mmumbled as he leaned into Bernd, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I know,” Bernd whispered before he kissed Marc’s hair. 

“Eh, can I ask you a question?” 

“Depends,” Bernd replied sceptically. 

“Food?” 

“I thought we were having a moment,” Bernd giggled. 

“You know me, I love you,” Marc blushed. 

“I know, I love you too,” Bernd replied before kissing him softly.


End file.
